stick a needle in your arm
by the manliest man
Summary: -it's all war and blood and tears, with the occasional smiles and laughter in between. MinaKushi oneshots
1. his feeble attempts

**his feeble attempts**

* * *

Kushina sighed, rolling her eyes, "What's with that disgusting face, Namikaze?"

She was holding her bruised, bleeding arm. The offending ninja who caused it lay dead at the bottom of the tree, still holding the kunai that tore across Kushina's arm a little while ago. The gash ran all the way from her elbow to the back of her wrist, and the area around it was slowly turning into an ugly, purplish-blue shade. It hurt when she tried to twist her arm, and the face that Namikaze Minato was making in front of her did not help at all.

"Perhaps we should get you back to Konoha—" He started to say, but Kushina cut him off.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" Kushina insisted, standing up.

He follow suite, and started to stammer, "But Uzumaki-san—"

"I'm _fine,_" She snapped, glaring threateningly at the blonde, _daring _him to contradict her.

Minato immediately bit back what he was about to say with a squeak. They didn't bring any bandages, so Kushina tore off a long strip of her shirt and wrapped it clumsily around her bleeding arm. (He would have done it better and neater, but she shot him a venomous glare when he politely offered to do it).

The rain fell mercilessly by the time they were making their way back to the village, (and when he offered his jacket to her nicely, she stared at him like he just punched her on the nose). The strip of cloth wound around her arm was slowly turning into a sick shade of red, (and when he offered to change the cloth, she stared at him with enough spite to make him retreat meekly).

When he half-jokingly asked her if he could call her _Kushina_ instead of _Uzumaki-san_, she gave him the most threatening stare she could muster, that he quickly amended himself and said it was a joke and tried to keep an eye on her fist.

They were silent the rest of the way back.


	2. what she heard

**what she heard**

* * *

The Bloody Habanero.

Kushina liked it. She liked it better than _Tomato _that's for sure. Whenever she marched around the academy grounds, red hair flying wildly behind her, boys would point and shout her new nickname before fleeing. Others would try to prove their courage and masculinity by blocking her path and challenging her to a fight. Needless to say, those boys usually ended up at the side of the road with their faces in the dirt. Kushina was a raging hurricane; unbeatable, uncontrollable and undefeated.

That's why when she developed a small, stupid little crush on that wimpy blonde-haired Namikaze with the girly face, she couldn't forgive herself.

Kushina thundered gracelessly into the hallways, glaring threateningly at anything that had a face. She marched towards the direction of her classroom, puffs of dust erupting from behind her as her feet pounded away. Her classroom was located at the very end of the hallway, right near a huge window overlooking the academy grounds. Just as she was about to slide open the door, she heard muffled voices inside the room.

"Pretty? More like gorgeous!" It was Inoichi Yamanaka's voice.

"She's very nice, too," The polite voice obviously belonged to Namikaze.

At the sound of his voice, Kushina's body went rigid (and she hated it so much). Curiously, she pressed her ear to the door, wanting to know who they were talking about. Inoichi rambled on about how intelligent she was, and how skilled she was with her Sharingan. Ah, so they were talking about Uchiha Mikoto. Who else could it be? She was the only Uchiha in their batch. Not that Kushina cared, of course. She was just curious. And her curiosity certainly had _nothing _to do with the fact that Namikaze was talking about Mikoto.

"What kind of girls do you like, though?" Inoichi asked.

Kushina pressed her ear tighter against the door, determined to hear Namikaze's answer like her life depended on it.

"Someone pretty and nice," She heard Namikaze say, "And sweet. Someone who can make me smile and laugh, basically,"

"Sounds a lot like Mikoto-san," Inoichi commented, and Minato just laughed.

Kushina frowned. This won't do. So the first thing she did was march back the way she came, her feet pounding away on the ground with possibly more force than they did before. She didn't get the chance to hear Minato say _"I was kind of talking about Uzumaki-san, by the way",_ in an embarrassed voice. She didn't get the chance to hear Inoichi Yamanaka gasp loudly, like he didn't believe any of it.

When class finally began, Minato couldn't shake off the feeling that _someone _was glaring at him from behind his back. And the person in question (which was Kushina) was wondering why Inoichi Yamanaka kept glancing at her throughout the entire class. And Mikoto Uchiha was simply baffled when the famous Bloody Habanero approached her in the academy grounds after class, asking if she could take etiquette lessons from her.


End file.
